Odio el incesto pero amo a mi HERMANO
by Shy and Creepy
Summary: Rin es una chica normal que pertenece a vocaloid, siempre a odiado el incesto pero tiene un grave problema... esta enamorada de su hermano


Hola como están, jejeje esto es nuevo para mi, hacer un rinxlen pero he decidido intentarlo por motivos aun desconocidos hasta para mi misma, tal vez sea porque últimamente he leído algunas mangas con incesto y esto me ha llevado a ver de otra manera a esta pareja, pero todavía no es una de mis favoritas.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten es para los fans del rinxlen asi que disfrutenlo. Pienso en que solo sea un oneshot pero si ustedes quieren puedo volverlo mas largo.

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivas compañías.**

**-Sumary-**

Rin es una chica normal que forma parte de vocaloid y siempre ha estado en contra del incesto, pero tiene un grave problema... **esta enamorada de su hermano**.

* * *

><p>Como cada mañana los vocaloids se despertaban para iniciar un nuevo día. Como siempre la primera en despertar fue Luka Megurine una hermosa pelirosa de ojos azules amante al atún, el segundo Gakupo Kamui un chico de largos cabellos morados y ojos iguales con complejo de samurai y fiel seguidor del berenjena power, la tercera Miku Hatsune una linda peli-turquesa de ojos iguales la cual es una loca enamorada de los negis, la cuarta Meiko Sakine una pelicastaña de ojos ambar a la cual le encanta el sake, el quinto Mikuo Hatsune un peli-turquesa de ojos iguales tambien fiel seguidor del negi, el sexto Piko Utatane un lindo chico shota de cabellos blancos con un ojo verde y el otro azul, los septimos Yuma un lindo chico de cabellos rosas y ojos verde gato, y Kaito Shion un chico de cabellos y ojos azules el cual es un eterno seguidor del helado, y los últimos en despertar Rin Kagamine una linda loli de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a la cual le encanta las naranjas, y Len kagamine el hermano gemelo de rin al cual le gustan las bananas.<p>

**-Rin pov-**

Otra mañana en este lugar, espero poder cantar algo nuevo,

**-Fin pov-**

Rin bajaba las escaleras perezosamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, al bajar se encontró con Luka preparando el desayuno.

-Ohayo Luka- dijo la rubia alegremente

-Buenos días Rin- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo- quieres jugo de naranja- pregunto

-si, gracias-dijo rin dirigiéndose a la sala

Los demas se encontraban en la sala viendo las noticias. Gakupo estaba sentado en un mueble individual, Kaito junto a Meiko en un mueble para dos besándose, Mikuo, Yuma y Piko discutiendo por motivos desconocidos en un mueble grande y Miku y Len conversando en un mueble para tres.

Al Rin ver a su gemelo conversando despreocupado con la peli-turquesa sintio un gran dolor en su pecho.

-_que extraño, de seguro son los llamados celos de hermana lo que siento ahora-_ pensaba Rin

-Rin-chan- dijo Miku al verla

-Hola Rin, no te había visto- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Enana que bueno que te veo- dijo Mikuo

-No me digas enana- grito la rubia

-No le hagas caso Rin-sama- dijo Piko calmándola

-bueno, que quieres Mikuo- dijo Rin calmándose

-quiero que respondas con toda la verdad- dijo el aguamarina serio a lo que los demás lo quedaron mirando- ¿quien es el mas guapo de la casa?- dijo haciendo caer a todos menos a Yuma y a Piko

-es enserio Mikuo-nii- dijo Miku furiosa a lo que Yuma la miro seriamente

-lo que el idiota dice es verdad Hatsune- dijo el pelirosa indiferente a la peli-turquesa- quien te parece el mas guapo Rin- termino Yuma con una sonrisa

_-Yuma-kun siempre me trata así, que le hice para que me odie-_ se preguntaba Miku muy dolida_- el solo trata con respeto a Rin-chan a los otros los insulta y a mi me ignora_

-te pasa algo pequeña- dijo Gakupo al darse cuentade la cara de la aguamarina

-no me sucede nada Gakupo-sempai- dijo sonriendo falsamente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Yuma y para Len

_-que le pasa, ella nunca miente- _se preguntaba Yuma-_ que me pasa, no debo preocuparme por ella, quien me gusta es Rin_

_-Miku que tienes- _penso el rubio preocupado por su amiga

-bueno rin responde- dijo Mikuo ya cansado de tanto silencio- y lo mismova para ustedes- señalando a las demas chicas presentes

-Yo creo que el mas guapo es...-dijo la chica_-Kaito es de Meiko por lo que no puedo decir que me parece guapo, Gakupo es de Luka, Mikuo es Mikuo, Piko es tierno pero parece chica, Yuma es guapo eso debo admitirlo y Len es mi HERMANO- _pensaba la rubia

-el mas guapo es- decian todos esperando la respuesta

-chicos que hacen- pregunto Luka entrando a la sala

-nada, solo preguntamos quien es el más guapo fresita- dijo cortante Yuma

-no me digas fresita- dijo la pelirosa

-bueno rin dinos- dijo Meiko

-si Rin, yo quiero saber- dijo el peliazul

-elmasguapoesyuma- dijo rapidamente Rin

-¿!que!?- preguntaron y exclamaron todos

-que el mas guaopo es Yuma- dijo sonrojada

-no puede ser- dijo Len susurrando

-Rin-chan, te gusta Yuma-san- pregunto Miku nerviosa

-Miku no seas curiosa- la regaño Meiko

-lo siento- dijo arrepentida la aguamarina

-ustedes respondan tambien- dijo Mikuo enfadado por no haber sido escojido

-es mas que obvio que para mi es Kaito y para Luka es Gakupo- dijo la castaña aburrida

-Meiko tiene razon- dijo Luka

-falta Miku- dijo Piko

-Miku responde- dijo Mikuo enfadado- espero que elijas bien hermanita- con un aura oscura rodiandolo

-eto... Piko-kun- dijo apartando la mirada

-noooooooo- dijo Mikuo- porque solo Len y yo no somos guapos

-quien sabe- dijo Kaito molestando, ganadose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de meiko

* * *

><p><strong>ya en la tarde<strong>

Rin se encontraba pensando en los celos que habia sentido en la mañana.

_-porque me senti así-_se preguntaba la rubia

-Rin puedo hablar contigo- dijo Yuma entrando a la habitación de la chica

-claro Yuma pero primero me puedes responder algo

-si

-¿Por qué la gente siente dolor en el pecho al ver a una persona con otra?

-sienten dolor porque esa persona le gusta

-enserio

-si

-gracias- dijo la rubia sonriendo-_ no puede ser me gusta mi hermano, no yo odio el incesto_

-ahora si te puedo decir

-si, dime

-t-tu me gu-gustas Rin- grito el pelirosa sonrojado

-!que! yo lo siento Yuma pero tu no me gustas- dijo Rin triste

-yo comprendo

-bueno

-sera mejor que me vaya- dijo saliendo Yuma

-Yuma- dijo la rubia

Justo cerca de la habitación se encontraban Miku y Piko hablando, cuando vieron a Yuma triste

-que te pasa Yuma- dijo preocupado el peliblanco

-nada que te importe rarito- le respondio el aludido

-Yuma-san no lo trates asi- dijo Miku

-!Tu callate!-le grito el pelirosa a la peliaqua

-oye no le grites- la defendio el shota blanco

-tsk. dejemen solo- dijo harto Yuma

-Miku sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Piko

-si- respondio la aludida

-vamos- dijo el shota empezando a caminar

-dame 5 minutos- pidio la peli-turquesa

-bueno pero no tardes- dijo el peliblanco terminando de irse

-a ti que te pasa- dijo Miku una vez que se fue Piko

-no te interesa- dijo el pelirosa indiferente

-siempre eres asi

-asi como

-tan distante

-no es mi culpa ser como soy

-tratas mal a todo mundo

-ese es mi problema Hatsune y sabes que ya me harte de ti

-de que hablas

-me tienes harto porque no te largas y me dejas empaz

-Yu...- la chica fue interrumpida por el chico

-Te odio a caso no comprendes

-yo...- dijo Miku llorando y corriendo hacia donde Piko

-tsk la odio- finalizo el pelirosa

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche todos se encontraban en la mesa<p>

-como les fue a todos hoy- pregunto Luka

-Kaito y yo fuimos al cine- dijo Meiko

-que fueron a ver- pregunto Gakupo

-rapidos y furiosos- respondio Kaitocomiendo helado

-Meiko te obligo- dijo Mikuo a broma

-en realidad no- dijo la castaña

-entonces- dijo el rubio

-solo me dijo que si la llevaba, me dejaria comer todo el helado que quiera por un mes completo- dijo alegremente el peliazul a lo que Meiko lo golpeo en la cabeza

-esto es tan tipico- dijo Mikuo

-ni que lo digas- dijo Len riendo

-jajaja- se reian los demas salvo cuatro personas

-que les pasa- pregunto la pelirosa

-nada- respondio Piko

-no nos engañen- dijo el samurai

-no los estamos engañando- dijo Rin cabisbaja

-hum, Miku tu no me puedes mentir soy tu herman despues de todo- dijo Mikuo seriamente

-no paso nada Mikuo-nii- respondio la aludida

-no lo creo- dijo el shota amarillo

-de que hablas- dijo La rubia

-Miku siempre esta feliz y no triste- respondio el rubio

-Len tiene razon- dijeron los demas

-Yuma es de lo peor eso es todo contentos- dijo Piko

-si- dijeron los demas

-no me metas en sus cosas rarito- dijo el pelirosa

-Yuma se me declaro- dijo Rin para sorpresa de todos haciendo sonrojar a Yuma y por algun motivo hacer sentr celosa a Miku

-Rin no digas eso- dijo Yuma

-lo aceptaste- pregunto Gakupo

-lo rechaze- dijo a lo que todos la miraron- me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien

-yo- dijo Mikuo en broma

-tu no le gustas a nadie- le dijo Miku mas alegre

-no sabes como me hieres hermanita- dijo Mikuo dramatizando

-bueno dejemos a Rin tranquila- dijo Kaito

-si mejor vamos a dormir- finalizo Mieko

* * *

><p>Rin habia decidido hacer una mini pillamada con Miku<p>

-Rin-chan quien te gusta

-Miku que cosas preguntas

-prometo no decirle a nadie

-megustalen

-no te entendi

-que me gusta LEN

-quee, pero si son hermanos

-lo se por eso me siento mal

-no te preocupes, te ayudare

-gracias Miku

-de nada, sabes a mi me gusta Yuma

-que a ti que

-me gusta Yuma

-eso es nuevo

-lo se

-jajajaja-empezaron a reir las dos hasta que se durmieron

* * *

><p><strong>Ala mañana siguiente<br>**Todos se levantaron temprano para ir a grabar nuevas canciones

-bien empezaremos con Meiko y Kaito- dijo master

Meiko y Kaito cantaron Melt

-ahora Luka y Gakupo

Ellos cantaron Google it

-Mikuo y Piko quiero una version yaoi

Mikuo y Piko muy apenados cantaron magnet

-Miku nunca te pongo con Yuma asi que ve con el

Ellos cantarian Romeo y Cindirella

-tsk porque tengo que cantar contigo- dijo el pelirosa

-lo mismo me pregunto

-te odio

-yo te amo- dijo miku dejando a Yuma sorprendido

-que tu que

-Yuma-kun yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho

-yo...

-lo siento

-Mi-Miku

-eh?

-yo.. tu... tsk porque me pasa esto

-que pasa

-yo tambien te amo y se te trate mal era para reprimir mis sentimientos

-Yuma-kun- dijo la peli-turquesa para besarlo

Asi siguieron hasta que Master dijo que debian dejar el set

-los ultimos son Len y Rin

Ellos cantaron Adolecense

-Len te debo decir algo

-que cosa Rin

-yo...

-tu?

-yo te amo

-yo tambien te amo, eres mi hermana

-no

-eh?

-yo te amo pero no como hermano sino como hombre

-Rin que estas diciendo

-que te amo gemelo estupido- grito la chica para despues besarlo

Asi siguieron por unos momentos hasta que el aire les empezo a hacer falta

-Rin yo tambien te amo y no como hermana sino como mujer

-Len...

-siempre habia tenido miedo pero ahora no

Despues de eso se volvieron a besar, hasta que el master los llamo

Al llegar todos a casa, Yuma y Len dijeron que tenian algo importante que diecir

-que pasa-pregunto Luka

-lo que pasa Luka- dijo Yuma sorprendiendo a todos por no usar un apodo- es que Miku y yo somos novios

-que ustedes que- dijo Mikuo

-Mikuo- dijeron los demas

-esta bien acepto su relación pero espero que la cuides Yuma

-no me voy a casar con ella, por ahora- dijo Yuma

-Y cual es tu noticia Len- pregunto Piko

-Rin y yo estamos juntos- dijo el rubio

-ya esperabamos eso- dijeron todos los demas

-eh?- preguntaron los gemelos

-era mas que obvio que terminarian juntos- dijo Miku con una sonrisa

-Bueno hay que festejar- dijo Meiko empezando a tomar sake y golpeando a Kaito

-pobre Kaito-dijo Gakupo abrzando a Luka

-Oye Piko- dijo Mikuo llamando al peliblanco

-que- pregunto este

-nosotros tambien deberiamos de conseguir novias

-tienes razon

Y de esta manera empezo el hermoso y tierno amor de dos parejas

* * *

><p>Listo, termine mi primer RinxLen espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen REVIEWS de siquieren que esto sea o no un oneshot y sus comentario sobre las historia<p>

Yo: que tal estubo

Len: estubo bien me gusto

Rin: solo lo dice para no quedar mal

Miku: la decición es de loas lectores

Mikuo: esperemos que sea del agrado de ellos

Todos: por favor dejen reviews!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews**


End file.
